An electronic device may measure the ambient illumination by using one illumination sensor located at the upper front part thereof and control the brightness of a display to correspond to a measured amount of light. When only an illumination sensor located on one side of a display electronic device is used, it may be difficult to control the brightness of the display because an appropriate amount of light according to a changed state of an electronic device is not measured.